


The Presence

by coy_koi



Category: Loki-Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mystery, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover and Darling have problems with their sex life, and Darling wants to try out a few new kinks, which don't quite work out, so she looks for help from a Gypsy, and she receives it, although it's not quite what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presence

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty one-shot based on an 'Imagine' suggested on the wonderful http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com site. Characters are vaguely named 'Lover' and 'Darling'. It includes light bondage, and a general sexual play - nothing too heavy.

So here I was, sighing, scoffing almost, at my lover’s nervous fumbling with the soft furry handcuffs.   
"I’m trying, okay?! You don’t have to be such a bitch about it."

"It’s a toy. It’s basically a children’s toy. It needs to click, Lover."  
"I know it needs to fucking click, I’m not an idiot!"  
I roll my eyes.

"You know what? Just… we don’t have to use handcuffs. Let’s try the bonds."  
I kept thinking how we should’ve tried _it_ , but afraid to make the suggestion again. Oh, I felt very passionate about the new, promising levels of release, even talked him into trying it out… but I never thought it would be this… _annoying._ And the bonds were still not out of their plastic wrapping. I wanted to reach there myself and rip it out, because he seemed completely off.

"Lover?"  
"Yes, Darling?"

"Can I do that?"  
"No! This is.. this is your fantasy, I’ll do this for you. I love you."  
He leaned forward to kiss me, and I felt it, his love for me.   
"Maybe… maybe we should try _it_. This.. is not working out, Lover.”  
"Do you really want it?"  
"I really want us to discover new pleasures. I think, truthfully, this is the way."  
He sighed. I smiled and kissed him shortly, before opening my drawer to take the ceremonial candle.

The process was not long, it was not hard. But it took all our willpower to concentrate, to conjure the magic, to plead and pray, to summon.  
After awhile, the air started to stir, fog, and out of the nebula a silhouette appeared. A silhouette of a tall, dark man. Long black hair was slicked back his head, the dark green and black armor glistened in the flame of the candle, and at last, a golden, horned helmet materialized next to us.  
I gasped and squeezed tight my Lover’s hands.

She never said the presence would be a… man. His face came into light as he blinked and focused on us.  
"A summoning? It’s been quite awhile. Who are you?"  
My heart hammered.  
"We… are lovers in need of your guidance, my lord."  
"…Loki. Your lord Loki."  
He reached his hand and cupped my chin. I balked.  
"Lovers, say you? Both of you?"  
He looked at my Lover, who looked stern, and mad. I tugged his hands.  
"Y-yes." He complied. "Both of us."

Loki smirked at him, and I could see some silent conversation went on between their gaze I was not privy of.  
"What is your request, then?"

"A domination. We need instructions in domination." I silently said. Loki stroked my cheek with a burning smile.  
"You wish to be dominated, human?"  
I gulped a ‘yes’.

"Very well. Lover, tie her up to the best of your knowledge."  
Lover took out the bonds, tearing the packaging, and started to wrap them around my hands. I stretched my arms to the bedposts, where he tightened them, and stood still, staring at Loki. The candlelight accentuated my Lover’s jaw, his beautiful brown hair, which was graying by its tips, making him look intelligent, and experienced, like a Lover should be. His jaw, however, moved in a way which I knew meant insecurity.  
"Hey, relax.." I whispered to him, as soft as I managed.   
"What do you want her to do, tied like this? Make her spread her legs, make her stand in a painful position..?"  
"I…. well, that’s why you’re here. I am not sure what to do."  
"Lover? You disappoint me. The energy tensions do not agree with you. Darling, who wanted to summon me?"  
I widened my eyes.  
"I did, lord Loki."  
"Good girl…" Loki crooned, smiling.   
"Untie her." He commanded all of a sudden. "Now." He accentuated.

Lover stared into my eyes as he undid the bonds.   
"Darling?"  
"Yes, lord Loki?"

"Take the bonds and tie his hands to the bedposts."  
"But…"  
"Do as I say or I will leave."  
I looked at my Lover’s face. He seemed calm now.  
"Do you agree? Can… I do that? I promise to be gentle."  
He smiled.  
"It’s your fantasy, love."   
I smiled back and kissed him, before tying his hands up.  
Loki seated himself in an armchair, legs spread wide, in a domineering stance which made me lick my lips and stare at his crotch involuntarily. He chuckled at this. Oh, my fantasy looked more delicious every passing second, with glinting green eyes, high cheekbones, and a firm jaw, on that milky white skin.

I forced myself to look into my Lover’s warm, brown eyes which I’ve loved so much. I kissed him again, feeling warm, and the kiss was passionate. I glided my hands down his wide chest, and his firm abs, and his half hard crotch. I smiled, knowing this was his response to me.

"There you go. I am never wrong about energies. She will always attack first. " Loki suddenly exclaimed, waking me up from my warm haze. I turned to look at him.   
"I want to tease him." I found myself saying, much to his joy.  
"Of course you do. Do as you please, let me see you."  
I got off the bed and took off my black satin dress, revealing the blue lingerie I wore, which contrasted my red wavy hair. Loki eyed my body with a raised eyebrow: the blue bra which was see through, and tied in the front, the blue lacy panties which revealed more than necessary, the suspenders which hooked onto dark-blue stockings.   
"Turn around."   
I did so, instinctively breathing in and straightening up, to arch my back and accentuate the curve of my butt, laced by a high thong of the panties.

I heard Loki moan quietly. His piercing eyes made my body warm, and tense, and I was very willing to touch my Lover again. He was also staring at my body, his breathing increasing, which made me smile. I climbed on top of the bed, straddling him, sitting just below his crotch.

I dug my nails into his chest and pulled down, scratching his skin. He moaned when I reached the V-shaped pelvic bones, hooking my fingers underneath his boxer briefs and pulling them down, exposing his hardening manhood.

I chuckled at how it bounced upwards. I left the boxers in that position. As I attempted to take it in my hands, Loki interrupted.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk… tease him. Touch everywhere except where he wants you to."  
I obediently started tickling his skin, tapping lightly at his ball sack and circling my nails around the area. I was getting wet, blatantly enjoying Loki’s loud breathing while he observed my ministrations, and my Lover’s twitching cock.

I lowered my lips, kissing his stomach and pulling at the hairs, knowing this drove him wild. I kissed the tip of his cock, and he grunted, bouncing his body into me. I immediately separated.  
"Bad boy… he is disobeying you, Darling. You do not tolerate that."  
Loki whispered, making me chuckle. I was beginning to understand this. Looking into my lover’s wide eyes, I tutted at him and took my breasts into my hands, throwing my head back and kneading them, savouring the feeling of both men staring at me lustfully. I circled my hips, feeling the wetness increasing lightly.

Suddenly, Loki’s breath was by my ear, startling me as he uttered, in his low, seductive voice:  
"Pull up a chair. Let me teach you."  
I looked at him, knowing I will listen. I took the chair and placed it by the bed. He sat back in the armchair, where he had a clear view of my Lover and me.  
"The other way around. Good. Now, take off your panties and sit down."  
I gulped again, feeling the sensual atmosphere in the room increasing heavily, so thick the air reeked of sex, and I inhaled it like it’s my last breath.  
"Slowly. Let us observe you."

I smiled and turned around, slowly peeling my panties off, feeling how it unglued from my wet sex, and I sat down, my thighs spread wide from the backward position of the chair. I was completely exposed between the wooden bars.   
"Do you see her, Lover? Do you see how wet she is from teasing you? What do you want to do to her?"  
Lover moaned heavily.  
"I do… oh, god, I.. want to lick her, I want her to ride me, to feel her on me…aah." He squirmed on the bed, straining his arms against the bonds helplessly.   
"Untie me, untie me.." He pleaded.  
I licked my lips.  
"No." I said slowly, feeling how his weakness was turning me on, arousing me hotly. He moaned again, his tanned, muscular body tense from my rejection.  
I slipped a hand down my body, not being able to withstand it, but as I touched myself, Loki sprang up from his chair and took my hand.  
"Too soon, pet, too soon." I moaned at the sound of his voice, and looked down, only to see my arousal glistening in the candle light, staining the dark chair.

Loki suddenly took my both hands in his iron grip and pulled my arms up, high above my head, using his other hand to unclasp my bra, and my breasts sprang out. He cupped each of them lightly before brushing his thumb on the hard nipple. I gasped. He slid his hand down my body and dragged two fingers across my slit, bathing them in my wetness. I whimpered, shuddering from the contact and my bound hands.  
"Oh, she aches for you. She aches for your hardness." He said to my lover, and placing his lips on my ear:  
"And more than that, you ache to be teased mercilessly. You would love me to tie you up and play with your drenched pussy, wouldn’t you, pet?"  
He purred, quietly enough so my lover wouldn’t hear it. I whimpered loudly in response to his voice, to which he squeezed my clit, and I yelped from the desire.  
Loki let go of me, and retreated backwards into his seat, licking his fingers. I gulped at the image, looking at my lover’s reaction, but he was squirming on the bed with his eyes closed.   
I got off the chair, feeling in control again, and pulled down his boxers. He opened his eyes, pleading me.

I smiled and nodded ‘no’, licking his cock slowly. I soaked my fingers in my wetness and took his cock in my hand, to slowly circle my thumb around the head, making it smooth. Lover grunted, straining his hands again.

I kept going. Seeing him tortured like this pleased me, I never wanted it to stop. I focused heavily, carefully avoiding harder contact, anything that might shortcut his orgasm, letting go every now and then, to watch the erection twitch with dry spasms, making him believe he would come, but he just lingered in his sweet limbo.

"Oh, you want me to grip harder?"  
"Yess…" He sighed.  
"I’m so wet, Lover. I really want to guide you into me and ride you until I come."  
"OH, please, please" He yelled, and I laughed loudly.  
"But I can’t. Not until Loki allows me." I looked back at Loki, who focused his piercing greens on my behind, as I was kneeling, bent forward, not even noticing my legs were spread in such a manner he had a clear view of just how aroused I was.  
His nostrils were flared, he was gritting his jaw.  
"Good girl."  
"I do… want to, lord Loki. I want to fuck."  
He moaned.  
"I know you do, pet. I can smell it."  
"Lover… do you enjoy the torture?" I turned my look to my Lover again.  
"I do.. darling, I do. Keep going…"  
I squeezed him without warning, and he shot up against his restraints. I breathed heavily with excitement, feeling empowered, thoroughly enjoying the desire I invoked, the weakness of a man who was much stronger than me, watching his handsome body move, the strong muscles heave under the skin, as he closed his eyes, brows furrowed in pleasure.

"I’m clenching my walls now. Would you like me to clench them around you? Mmm.. I feel so empty…"   
I did not lie, I clenched them, involuntarily circling my hips, feeling the wetness thickening, not knowing Loki was sneaking closer to me, attracted by my lewd movements, not knowing he inhaled the smell of me, not seeing how he licked his lips at the already felt taste of my desire.  
I felt a touch against my folds, a light push and a long, slow slide against my slit. I moaned at the touch, thinking how he dragged his fingers again, but as something round, tumescent nudged my entrance, I realised it was his hardness. I quickly turned around. Loki was eyeing me with lust, gripping my hips firmly as he teased me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he shushed me, pushing the head of his cock inside. The ache increased, my core was searing with painful need.

"You do…. feel empty, pet. Let me ease your ache." He did not say this. I felt his voice in my mind.  
He pulled out, making me whimper with loss.

Suddenly, he buried himself in, stretching me in one hard push. I clenched again with the surprise, and Loki grunted, digging his nails into my skin, leaving crescent trails. The pain only increased the pleasure. I lunged forward from the contact, gripping my Lover’s tortured penis.   
As Loki’s delectable, deep thrusts increased, I began moaning so loud I had to take my Lover’s cock in my mouth to prevent him from opening his eyes, beginning to lick and take him deeper in. He joined my moans. All the grunts, muffled moans and whispers replaced the words, voicing the lewdness of tangible sex in my candle lit room.   
Loki kept fucking me, but never going faster, only harder, deeper in, hitting all the pleasure spots with each thrust.   
Soon I felt a coiled core of the orgasm unfasten itself, slowly stretching and coming to life, and I began whimpering faster, almost whining with the feel of him inside me, and the taste of my Lover’s cock was the taste of my own desire. I hazed out with the feeling, letting go of my conscious mind, and gripping my orgasm, which came like a whip against my insides. I screamed as my walls began clenching Loki’s cock, his nails digging themselves so hard that I knew they cut skin and drew blood out. He thrust deeply, once more, burying himself to the hilt, and, in the nebula of my orgasm, I heard his voice in my mind:  
"Good, good girl, come for me, my delicious pet." and I spasmed heavily, dropping down on the bed. As I came back, I turned around, to see his glinting figure draw back into shadows.  
My lover’s voice echoed:  
"Darling? Oh, how long do I have to withstand this.. you came without me."  
I suddenly came to my senses and pinched his cock, tightly.  
"As I should be… you’re my pet, I decide whether you come or not. Will you fuck me until I come again, and not orgasm unless I allow you to?" I gripped tighter. He winced in slight pain.  
"Yes.. Yes, whatever you ask of me!"   
I smiled, climbing on top of him, still slick and needy as my power drew arousal back to me, and placed him at my entrance, slowly pushing in.  
He moaned when I sat down, my pussy completely swallowing him.  
I began circling my body, feeling my heart thumping, completely forgetting about Loki for a moment, feeling the hardness pressure against my again sensitive sex, making me bounce lightly, feeling how my unhooked bra slapped against my moving breasts.

The returned vigor, the desire for _more_ made me go faster, coating my Lover with my recurring juices, and making him grunt as he tugged against his restrains and shot his hips up to join my pace.  
I was riding him with more strength than ever before, alternating between bouncing and circling. The fisted threat of an orgasm appeared again, and I dug my nails into his chest, yelling:  
"Don’t you dare come before me, boy!" As he growled from my threat. The power kept me going, and I held against his ribcage as I fastened the pace, pulling the lash of the orgasm back inside me. It burst, shaking through my body even harder than before, making me shudder, and scream as the white light washed over me, rendering me senseless for a second. My eyes fluttered back in their sockets as I felt my pussy clutch him.  
"Come for me!" I uttered. My lover groaned loudly, releasing himself, shooting up into me, and I felt him come, my body milking him for all he’s worth.   
I slopped down on him. We both breathed heavily for awhile, out hearts beating fast.   
"Darling?"  
"Yes, Lover?"  
"Will you untie me now?"  
I smiled. “Yes.” And untied him quickly, kissing his sweet lips as he pulled me into a hug, cradling my body with his warmness. I felt sleepy, safe inside his arms.  
"I love you." He whispered, and I kissed his neck, nuzzling my face.

"I love you too." I replied, as the flame of the candle flickered in my rear view, extinguished by an unknown vacuum.

The darkness was heavy, pulling down my eyelids, dragging our tired bodies into sleep.

*

I woke up, breathing in loudly. After my eyes focused, I saw the little flashes of light peering through the shut window panes. The room was still dark. It took a few moments to remember the last night, and I observed the messed up sheets, the chair next to the bed, the bonds, thrown on the bed.

I took in the shape of the armchair, and suddenly remembered: _Loki_.  
I felt the excitement waking me up, and I tugged at my Lover’s hands.   
"Lover? Wake up!" He grunted, and turned to the side, away from me.  
"Oh, wake up! We have to talk! We have to go see the woman! Now!"  
He just grunted again, refusing to wake up. I was too excited, and knew the woman specifically told us to go see her _the minute_ we wake up.   
I jumped out of the bed, quickly dressing myself in clean underwear, and the first items of clothing I found in the darkness of the room, hurrying off to talk to her, wanting some answers for myself.

*

She stood in the beams of sunlight in front of her shop with her eyes closed, smiling as I approached her.  
"Darling? You came."  
"Uhh… yes. Yes I did. We have to talk. Can we go in?"  
"Sure." She said and we entered the shop, which was as dark as I first saw it, smelling heavily of patchouli and intoxicating oils, with laden curtains, dark crimson couches, and glinting in the tiny light of the candles.

"So? Has it been all I promised? Good that you came so early. I had to make sure you didn’t overdose. Where is Lover?"  
"Oh, he’s asleep."  
She chuckled.   
"Men are easily worn out."  
"Uh… I wanted to ask you… about the presence. The _Loki_. You never said it was a man. Or whatever the hell that was.”  
She looked confused all of a sudden, the features of her wrinkled, heavily smeared with makeup face staring at me.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well.. the man, the guide, the presence!"  
"Darling, the presence is a haze, I told you that. It’s how the drug works. It spreads throughout the room with the help of the candle, or any fire, for that matter."  
"But… but it was a man." I felt my heart drop into my stomach.   
"It’s only called a presence because that’s the easiest term. People don’t like me saying _hallucinations._ ”  
I took a step towards her.  
"But.. we talked to him, he instructed us! He… I… we had sex." I said, lowering my voice at the last part of the sentence.

She laughed.  
"Oh honey, sounds like a time of your life! It is quite a strong drug. I knew it had to work. I’m glad it did."  
I slowly took in what she said.  
"It’s just.. it felt _so real_.”  
"Well, that’s what hallucinations do."  
"The Lover…"  
"Oh, it would do you good to keep this to yourself. Hallucinations are separate enjoyments."  
"But he talked to him also"  
She walked to me, took me by my shoulder, sighed deeply and said:  
"Whatever you experienced is your own thing. I assure you he did not see what you saw. In fact.. I am not so sure he would be as delighted about it as you were, hmm?"   
I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly realised there was no way he would watch calmly as another man fucked me senseless. Her words began making sense, and after some silence, I accepted the fact we were on drugs, had an unbelievable night of sex, in which I, though through a weird fantasy, discovered our hidden kinks. Which was exactly what we asked of the gypsy woman, and what we payed for.  
I sighed at last, making her smile. She tugged my shoulder reassuringly.  
"Okay." I nodded. "I get it. But.. phew, it did feel very real."  
"I know, my child. That’s why I wanted you to come here, so we can discuss it. I don’t like leaving people stranded. I am not a bad person."   
I smiled.  
"Thank you. Really. Thank you. You’ve helped a lot."  
"I am glad I did. Go now, go to your Lover. May you both enjoy your new games."  
I hugged her, feeling completely calm.   
"Goodbye." I waved at her, and exited the shop, momentarily blinded by the sunlight, which cleared me of my doubts, making me feel happy. I couldn’t wait to get home, take a shower. I even decided to make breakfast to reward my Lover for being such a good pet. I chuckled to myself, thinking how he’ll blush when I call him like that again.

*

Darling exited the store, the doors creaking shut, the little entrance bell dangling and sounding the closure.

The Gypsy smiled. She smiled wildly. She chuckled. She started laughing, spreading her arms towards the heaven, the evil, victorious sound making the candle flames flicker.  
"My reward… my beautiful."  
She closed her eyes as she felt fingers against her cheek.  
"You did well, my dear."

A deep, purring voice said.

She smiled.  
"I am glad you’re pleased."  
"I will bless you again. When you wake up tomorrow… you’ll be young. Tis your reward, again."  
She opened her eyes and looked at the face of a forever youthful god, drinking the whiteness of his skin, the chiseled jaw, the firm cheekbones.

His eyes glinted in the dim lit room, snake green, enchanting eyes. A hidden smirk rested on his thin, pink lips. Oh, if she could kiss him again…

"You took your role. You wanted to live forever. Must I remind you always?"  
She smiled sadly.  
"No, my god. I gladly accept your reward." She bowed as low as she could, feeling her old bones ache, happy that she will escape her age again.

"Good."  
"May I… may I ask you something?"  
"You may." He nodded, his proud, lean frame accentuated next to the gypsy’s bent, wrinkled, mortal one.

"She said…. you took her. Why?"

Loki’s eyebrow shot up.   
"It is none of your concern." He said, as he helped her sit on the couch.

"I understand. I just wondered… why. It is not what you normally… do. You just feed on the energy."

Loki smiled in silence.  
"It pleased me to do so. She is delectable."

The Gypsy yawned, feeling the Sleep taking over her, his voice already muffled, prolonging into a series of sounds she didn’t understand anymore when she laid down and closed her eyes, dead to the world once more. She did not hear the dark, aroused slyness in Loki’s voice when he said:  
"I already marked her body. I will make her mine."  
*

Darling came home, throwing her keys on the kitchen stand, to go peer at her Lover. His beautiful, strong body sprawled across the bed, still sleeping. And he was hers. She claimed him as her pet. Darling smiled lovingly and went to the bathroom, peeling clothes off herself carelessly, and entered the shower, closing her eyes to feel the soothing water cleanse her of her sweat and the sweet filthiness of the past night.

She took the soap and began distributing it all over her body, massaging as she did so.  
She reached her hips and glided her hands in the same cleansing manner, when she felt light prodding pain.  
Darling opened her eyes to look at her body. She gasped loudly, covering her mouth with the shock at the image:

Both her hips had deep, crescent-like cuts, which, stuffed with dry blood, stretched all over her stomach, connecting into a sickly dark green, tattoo-looking bruise at the beginning of her mound, which bore the strangest shape of a helmet with long, curled horns.


End file.
